Jubilación anticipada
by Cris Snape
Summary: Después de ser obligado a jubilarse, Cornelius Fudge piensa que lo mejor que puede hacer es retirarse a la Costa del Sol. Escrito para el reto "De Inglaterra al mundo" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**JUBILACIÓN ANTICIPADA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La persona que ideó la Magia Hispanii fue Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"De Inglaterra al mundo" **__del __**"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

_**Costa del Sol, España. Enero de 1999**_

El viaje en traslador había merecido la pena. A Cornelius Fudge, antiguo Ministro de Magia y brujo recientemente jubilado, no le gustaba nada ese medio de transporte porque se mareaba. Lo más probable era que su estómago se resintiera durante un par de días puesto que no habían cogido un traslador, si no dos: uno para viajar desde Londres hasta Madrid, y otro para ir desde el Ministerio de Magia hasta allí.

En cualquier caso, estaba contento. En el folleto que le habían entregado allá en Inglaterra, aseguraban que en ese lugar hacía buen tiempo todo el año. Y era verdad. En Londres, el día amaneció lluvioso y frío. Allí, lucía un sol resplandeciente y hacía una temperatura excelente. Tanto era así que incluso se estaba planteando quitarse la túnica. Aunque, pensándolo bien, debería hacerlo de todas formas porque la gente le miraba.

Sabía muy bien que los brujos españoles eran un atajo de majaretas excéntricos. Se empeñaban en convivir con los muggles como si tal cosa y no tenían ni idea de lo que era vestir con propiedad. ¡Si hasta usaban esos pantalones vaqueros tan populares entre la gente sin magia! Cornelius sabía que no sería fácil, pero confiaba en que el clima y la comida merecieran la pena. Porque esa era otra. Por lo que le habían dicho, en España se comía mil veces mejor que en Inglaterra. ¡Y él era tan comilón! Eso sí, no pensaba renunciar a su querido desayuno inglés ni aunque le amenazaran con la muerte.

—Cornelius, querido —Agarrada a su brazo, su esposa Bridget llamó su atención—. El señor Bennasar está justo allí.

Cuando decidieron que se comprarían una casa en la Costa del Sol, se pusieron en contacto con un brujo que se dedicaba al negocio inmobiliario. El señor Bennasar se había reunido con ellos en Londres en dos ocasiones. En la primera, les había ofrecido unas cuantas casas, ubicadas tanto en sitios muggles como mágicos. En la segunda, habían acordado las condiciones en la compra-venta de la vivienda elegida.

Les había costado un poco decidirse, pero finalmente optaron por un bonito chalet con piscina ubicado en un barrio residencial muggle. Fue Cornelius el que puso más reparos. No sólo iban a cambiar de país, si no que dejarían de tener vecinos brujos para sustituirlos por gente de aquella clase. Pero a Bridget le encantó la casa y cuando se le metía una cosa en la cabeza era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Por suerte, según el señor Bennasar no serían ni los únicos británicos del barrio, ni los únicos brujos. La gente que vivía allí era totalmente respetable y Cornelius esperaba poder encontrarse cómodo entre ellos. Si no era así, no sabía qué haría con su vida porque regresar a Inglaterra no entraba en sus planes.

Y es que sus compatriotas eran unos ingratos. Ciertamente no había sido el mejor Ministro de Magia de la historia, pero al menos podrían haberse mostrado medianamente agradecidos. Después de todo, no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado con _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado._ ¿Quién hubiera podido creerse las palabras de un chaval aparentemente perturbado?

Agitó la cabeza. Cada vez era más difícil convencerse de que había obrado correctamente. Sabía muy bien que fue un idiota y un cobarde, pero sólo lo reconocía ante su querida Bridget. Los demás eran otro cantar. En los últimos meses le habían acusado de cosas horribles y, asfixiado, había decidido alejarse de todos. Nadie valoraba que hubiera intentando rectificar. A nadie le importaba que hubieran estado a punto de enviarlo a Azkaban, por lo que tuvo que esconderse hasta el fin de la guerra. Nadie le había ofrecido un empleo en el nuevo Ministerio surgido después del conflicto. ¡Por Merlín! Lo habían invitado a jubilarse. ¡A él! ¿Y qué había hecho? Aceptar una generosa paga que cobraría hasta el final de sus días y mudarse a un lugar sin lluvia, sin frío y sin niebla.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque Omar Bennasar estaba frente a ellos. Era una suerte que el hombre hablara un inglés correctísimo, porque ni él ni Bridget entendían ni papa de español. Seguramente pasarían el resto de sus días dependiendo de los hechizos traductores porque, aunque su esposa asegurara que los muggles habían creado una cosa muy curiosa llamada "academia de idiomas", lo que menos le apetecía a esas alturas de su vida era volver a ser un estudiante. ¡Pues sí, hombre! Con lo que se le cansaba la vista iba a enterrar la cabeza entre libros.

—Buenos días, señores Fudge —El señor Bennasar inclinó la cabeza y les estrechó la mano. Era tan educado que no parecía español—. Bienvenidos a España. Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje.

—Muchas gracias —Como siempre, Bridget se le adelantó a la hora de hablar—. Todo ha salido según lo previsto, aunque Cornelius está un poco mareado.

Y, también como siempre, estaba dando demasiada información. Quería a su esposa, pero era una bocazas tremenda y una cotilla insufrible.

—Es normal que la gente se encuentre mal después de un viaje en traslador. Supongo que estará deseando llegar a casa.

Aunque el señor Bennasar pareció sinceramente preocupado por su estado de salud, procuró hacerse el fuerte. Uno no podía ir por ahí lloriqueando como una niña pequeña.

—Le aseguro que mi esposa tiene muchísimas ganas de verla.

—En ese caso, démonos prisa. La casa está aquí al lado.

El señor Bennasar extendió un brazo para invitarles a caminar junto a él y les guió a través de las calles. La verdad era que el barrio resultaba encantador. El mar estaba a un tiro de piedra y todos los jardines estaban muy bien cuidados. A él le encantaba la jardinería, así que lo primero que iba a hacer sería empaparse de conocimiento sobre las plantas más típicas de aquella zona. Ignoraba si se organizaban concursos similares a los de Inglaterra, pero de ser así iba a convertirse en todo un campeón.

Efectivamente, su chalet estaba sólo unas casas más abajo. A Cornelius le gustó puesto que era más bonito que en la foto, pero Bridget pareció extasiada. Tanto fue así que prácticamente echó a correr y se olvidó del señor Bennasar y del mundo que le rodeaba. Le tocó a él despedirse del otro brujo y, una vez a solas, no se molestó en explorar su nuevo hogar. Sólo quería encontrar el baño y aliviar un poco su estómago.

* * *

—Te dije que te pusieras crema protectora.

—¡Pero si estamos en marzo!

—¿Y qué? Aquí el sol aprieta más que en Inglaterra y tú siempre has tenido la piel muy delicada. Y estate quieto de una vez, que no puedo curarte las quemaduras. Si sigues así, no te recuperarás nunca.

Cornelius bufó y apoyó la cabeza en el cojín. Estaba harto. Muy harto. Hartísimo. La vida en España no era como se la había imaginado, por más que Bridget dijera que era una maravilla. Que sí, que hacía buen tiempo y el _pescaíto_ frito estaba delicioso, pero echaba de menos Inglaterra.

Allí todo el mundo hablaba en inglés y no tenía que aguantar los sermones de Bridget diciéndole que, si quería aprender español, debía relacionarse con sus vecinos, fueran muggles o brujos. ¡Y se lo decía en un castellano macarrónico pero entendible! Además, en Inglaterra no existía ese sol traicionero. ¿Quién puñetas pretendía ponerse moreno en marzo? Lo único que él hizo fue salir al jardín a leer un rato y quedarse dormido. Si se quitó la camisa fue porque tenía calor. Y si se quemó fue porque la siestecita le duró tres horas.

Y esa era otra. La siesta. Que uno podía estar muy a gusto mientras echaba un sueñecito después de comer, pero luego pasaba lo que pasaba. No le extrañaba nada que los españoles tuvieran fama de vagos. ¡Se pasaban el día durmiendo! Pero no se quemaban. Eso no.

Para colmo de males, Bridget se empeñaba en untarle potingues muggles por todo el cuerpo. Cornelius le había pedido que fuera a una botica mágica en busca de alguna poción o ungüento que le sirviera para aliviar su intenso dolor, pero ella decía que la chica de la farmacia le había dicho que lo mejor para las quemaduras muggles eran esas cremas y…

—¡Demonios, mujer! Ten más cuidado.

—No, querido. Ten más cuidado tú. ¿A quién se le ocurre…?

—No empieces otra vez.

—Y tú deja de quejarte.

—¡Me duele!

—Pues ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Mírame a mí. Me estoy poniendo morena sin necesidad de churruscarme.

—Es que yo no quiero ponerme moreno. Me gusta mi piel tal y como está.

—¿Quemada? —A la muy condenada se le estaba pegando la sorna de sus nuevas amiguitas.

—Blanca, Bridget. Blanca.

—Pálida como la de un muerto, querrás decir.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—A que estarías más guapo con un poco de color.

—¡Bridget!

—¡Ya! Cállate y déjame terminar. He quedado con Paquita y Pepa para ir al gimnasio.

—¿Gimnasio?

Era mejor no pedir más explicaciones. Bridget se estaba volviendo loca. Los españoles la estaban volviendo loca. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera eran brujos. Ella, que en su vida había salido al mundo muggle más que para comprarse un bolso o unos zapatos, se movía entre ellos como pez en el agua. Era inconcebible y horripilante.

Efectivamente, cuando terminó de ponerle la crema, Bridget se puso un chándal, cogió su ropa de deporte y se fue a ese gimnasio. ¡Merlín! ¡Si hasta estaba echando músculos! ¿Qué había hecho? Su pobre mujer estaba mutando en… Bueno, en algo. Y lo peor era que él debía acostumbrarse a la situación porque, a esas alturas del cuento, no había fuerza mágica que la moviera de allí.

Tumbado en el sofá, adolorido y con una migraña del copón, Cornelius Fudge pensó que aceptar la jubilación anticipada fue un grave error. Bueno, no. Lo peor fue comprarse un chalet en la Costa del Sol.

Esos españoles iban a acabar con él. Y no quería ni pensar en los brujos, que eran ariscos y rebeldes por naturaleza.

* * *

_Lo voy a dejar justo aquí porque creo que es el momento ideal. Como veis, los Fudge viven en España. No os preocupéis, que yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hoy. Lo que os puedo decir es que Cornelius no consiguió convencer a Bridget para regresar a Londres, lo cual le disgustó un poco. Con el tiempo se acostumbró y ahora es feliz. ¡Y está moreno! De todas formas, es posible que en el futuro cuente más cosas sobre ellos. Ya veremos._

_¿Reviews? A cambio os mando besetes._


End file.
